


Sleeping Beauty

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, GN Reader, Gen, Morning Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Chae Hyungwon, dom reader, gender neutral reader, handjob, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: How could one keep their hands to themselves when a beauty like Hyungwon was sleeping right next to them.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sleeping Beauty

The rays of sunshine that fell through the curtains illuminated his cheeks. Black strands of hair messily covered his eyes that were still in deep slumber.

You let a finger trail down his arm, watching as he shifts in his sleep, the tickling touch making goosebumps spread over his skin.

 **“You’re so beautiful, my sleeping beauty”** , you whisper as you lean in to leave a peck on his lips. He smiles, dreaming of your touch, as your hand glides into his boxers.

You lean him on his back so your mouth can rest against his neck, breathing praises against his sensitive skin.

You rub his tip in your hand, light groans falling from his lips as his eyelashes flutter open and close.

**“Shhhh it’s okay, just relax into my touch.”**

His hands grab a hold of the sheets, drool trailing down his chin as his open mouth gasps for air. You squeeze him harder, the wet drops falling onto your fingers making you smile and leave a loving bite next to his collar bone.

His neck was dark from the bites you had left last night, and every grace of your lips made him tremble as the pain maid the memories spring back to life.

**“You look so pretty covered in hickeys, like a painting come to life.”**

His whimpers raise in volume, eyes flickering open in surprise. His head lands back in the pillows as soon as he sees your hand working up and down his shaft, the pleasurable feeling getting delayed by his slow realisation.

His chin bobs up and down as he rubs his head against the soft fabric.

Your tight grip spurts his cum onto his torso, the white drops glistening under the single rays of sun.

**“Your cock is working so hard at such an early hour.”**

Your tongue trails up his stomach, licking clean every little mess he makes.

 _“I’m so- close”,_ his raspy voice makes himself harder as you flick your thumb against his tip.

**“You’re always so sensitive in the morning, were you dreaming of me?”**

He nods his head, clenching his teeth to gulp down a wail as your hand feels like the touch of an angel around his cock.

You lean down to leave a kiss on the crown of his cock and he cums against your lips, hand grabbing onto your arm for stability as he frees himself of all his tension.

And so, it was told that sleeping beauty was awoken by the kiss of her prince and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
